vwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
|creator= |based_on=''V-Wars'' by Jonathan Maberry |developer= |writer= |screenplay= |story=Jonathan Maberry |director= |starring= |narrated= |composer= |country= |language=English |season=1 |seasons= |episodes=10 |executive_producer= |producer= |location=Toronto/Sudbury, Canada |cinematography=Craig Wright |editor= |camera= |runtime= |company= |distributor= |budget= |network=Netflix |picture_format= |audio_format= |first_run= |released=December 5, 2019 ( left) |first_aired= |last_aired= |preceded_by= |followed_by= |related= |imdb=https://www.imdb.com/title/tt7403736/ |twitter=https://twitter.com/VWarsOfficial |instagram=https://www.instagram.com/vwarsofficial/ |facebook= |gplus= |linkedin= |site=https://www.netflix.com/us/title/80236118 |site2=http://www.idwentertainment.com/projects/v-wars/ |site3=https://www.highparkentertainment.com/copy-of-in-production-1 |wiki=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V-Wars |wikia= }}The first season of was announced on April 16, 2018. Ian Somerhalder To Star In Netflix Vampire Drama Series ‘V-Wars’ Based On Book; April 16, 2018 Summary In the series, Dr. Luther Swann enters a world of untold horror when a mysterious disease transforms his best friend, Michael Fayne, into a murderous predator who feeds on other humans. As the disease spreads and more people are transformed, society fractures into opposing camps pitting normal people against the growing number of these “vampires.” Swann races against time to understand what’s happening, while Fayne rises to become the powerful underground leader of the vampires. Cast and Characters Main characters *Ian Somerhalder as Luther Swann (10/10) *Adrian Holmes as Michael Fayne (10/10) ‘V-Wars’: Adrian Holmes To Co-Star, Jacky Lai Cast In Netflix Vampire Drama Series; June 4, 2018 *Jacky Lai as Kaylee Vo (10/10) *Peter Outerbridge as Calix Niklos (10/10) ‘V-Wars’: Peter Outerbridge Joins Netflix Vampire Drama As Series Regular; June 14, 2018 *Kyle Breitkopf as Dez (10/10) ‘V-Wars’: Laura Vandervoort, Kyle Breitkopf & Kimberly-Sue Murray Join Netflix Vampire Drama Series; July 18, 2018 *Kimberly-Sue Murray as Danika Dubov (9/10) *Laura Vandervoort as Mila Dubov (7/10) *Sydney Meyer as Ava O'Malley (7/10) T.J. Scott on Instagram; August 13, 2018 Kimberly-Sue Murray on IG Stories; September 28, 2018 Supporting characters Recurring characters *Teddy Moynihan as Jergen Weber (6/10) Teddy Moynihan on Instagram; August 30, 2018 *Greg Bryk as Bobby (5/10) Greg Bryk on Twitter; August 6, 2018 *Ted Atherton as Elegabulus (5/10) *Jonathan Higgins as General May (5/10) *Bo Martyn as Elysse Chambers (5/10) *Anthony Grant as Robert Harmidy (4/10) *Laura de Carteret as Sasha Giroux (4/10) *Jonathan Koensgen as Walker (3/10) *Morgan David Jones as Josh (3/10) *Benz Antoine as Big Dog (3/10) *Alain Moussi as Gardener (3/10) *Sarah Abbott as Amelie (3/10) *Nicki Burke as Tilly (2/10) *Aniko Kaszas as Woman Cop (2/10) *Michael James Regan as Uniform (2/10) *Dylan Trowbridge as Les (2/10) Jonathan Maberry on Twitter; July 26, 2018 *Giovanna Moore as Crime Scene Tech (2/10) *Emmanuel Kabongo as Jack Fields (2/10) Jonathan Maberry on Twitter; July 27, 2018 *Dempsey Bryk as Brock (2/10) *David Wilson as Anderson (2/10) EVN Film and Television Studios on Instagram; September 13, 2018 *Heather Stevenson as Mauled Female (2/10) *Michael Greyeyes as Jimmy Saint (0/10) Michael Greyeyes discusses his role in the Vampire Apocalypse Netflix series: 'V-Wars'; June 24, 2019 *Kandyse McClure as TBA (0/10) Special guest appearances Minor characters *Co-stars in Season One as Minor characters in Season One Production * TV series begins filming in Toronto/Sudbury on June 11, 2018. Whats Filming on Twitter; April 23, 2018 *The first reading occurs on June 26, 2018. Jonathan Maberry on Twitter; June 26, 2018 *''V-Wars'' starts shooting in Sudbury, Ontario at July 4, 2018. Adrian Holmes on Instagram Stories; July 7, 2018 *Jonathan Maberry, on his Instagram account announced the filming of on September 23. 2018. Jonathan Maberry on Instagram; September 23, 2018 *Cast members announced a wrap on the first season of : **Adrian Holmes, on his Instagram account, on October 12, 2018. Adrian Holmes on Instagram; October 12, 2018 **Kimberly-Sue Murray, on her Instagram account, on October 16, 2018. Kimberly-Sue Murray on Instagram; October 16, 2018 **Kyle Breitkopf, on his Instagram account, on October 18, 2018. Kyle Breitkopf on Instagram;; October 18, 2018 **Laura Vandervoort, on her Instagram account, on October 18, 2018. Laura Vandervoort on Instagram; October 19, 2018 **Sydney Meyer, on her Twitter account, on October 19, 2018. Sydney Meyer on Twitter; October 20, 2018 **Ian Somerhalder, on his Instagram account, on October 19, 2018. Ian Somerhalder on Instagram; October 20, 2018 **Jonathan Maberry, on his Instagram account, on October 19, 2018. Jonathan Maberry on Instagram; October 20, 2018 *Laura Vandervoort, on her Twitter account, announced post production of the series on February 13, 2019. Laura Vandervoort on Twitter; February 13, 2019 *Sydney Meyer, on her Twitter account, announced reshooting some scenes of the first season on April 27, 2019. Sydney Meyer on Twitter; April 27, 2019 *Michael Greyeyes, on his Twitter account, announced the current post-production and fall release of the first season of on June 19, 2019. Michael Greyeyes on Twitter; June 19, 2019 *Greg Bryk, on his Twitter account, announced ADR for the first season on July 4, 2019. Greg Bryk on Twitter; July 4, 2019 *Laura Vandervoort, on her Twitter account, announced ADR for the first season on July 5, 2019. Laura Vandervoort on Twitter; July 5, 2019 *Kyle Breitkopf on his Twitter account, announced ADR for the first season on July 5, 2019. Kyle Breitkopf on Twitter; July 5, 2019 *James Gibb, on his Instagram account, announced the third filming of the first season on August 5 and 18, 2019. James Gibb on Instagram; August 5, 2019 and August 18, 2019 *Jonathan Maberry, on his Instagram account, announced filming the interview for on August 28, 2019. Jonathan Maberry on Instagram; August 28, 2019 *Jessica Petelle on her Instagram account, announced post producing of the first season of on September 23, 2019. Jessica Petelle on Instagram; September 23, 2019 *Jessica Petelle on her Instagram account, announced a wrap of post producing of the first season of on October 22, 2019. Jessica Petelle on Instagram; October 22, 2019 Episodes List Media Pictures |-|Promotional Images= Poster-Luther Swann-Michael Fayne-VWars-Netxlix.jpg Poster-Luther Swann-Michael Fayne-VWars-Netxlix-V.jpg Poster-Luther Swann-Michael Fayne.jpg Poster-Luther Swann-VWars.jpg Poster-Swann-Mila-Ava-Fayne-N-Brazil-Apocalypse V.jpg Poster-Swann-Mila-Ava-Fayne-N-Japan-VWars.jpg Poster-Jimmy Saint-Luther Swann-Michael Fayne-Mila Dubov-Danika Dubov-N Series-VWars.jpg Poster-Jimmy Saint-Luther Swann-Michael Fayne-Mila Dubov-Danika Dubov.jpg Poster-Laura Vandervoort-Swann-Fayne-Mila-Danika-One Week-Dec 5.jpg Poster-Laura Vandervoort-Mila-1 Month-Dec 5.jpg Poster-Laura Vandervoort-Dr Swann-Michael Fayne-December 5th.jpg Photoshoot-Dr Swann-signed.jpg Photoshoot-Dr Swann-Peter Stranks.jpg Netflix-Announce-V-Wars.jpg IDW-Banner-Vwars.jpg Promo-MEAWW-Fayne.jpg|Michael Fayne Promo-MEAWW-Fayne_Swann.jpg|Michael Fayne Promo-2Weeks-Jacky Lai-Kaylee Vo.jpg|Kaylee Vo Promo-2Weeks-NX-Michael Fayne-Ava OMeyly.jpg|Michael Fayne, Ava O'Malley Promo-2Weeks-NX-Dr Swann.jpg|Luther Swann Promo-2Weeks-NX-Big Dog-Dr Swann.jpg|Big Dog Promo-2Weeks-NX-Dr Swann-2.jpg|Luther Swann Promo-2Weeks-NX-Mila Dubov.jpg|Mila Dubov Promo-Laura Vandervoort-Mila.jpg|Mila Dubov Promo-Greg Bryk-Bobby-2.jpg|Bobby Promo-1Month-NX-Dr Swann-Michael Fayne.jpg|Luther Swann, Michael Fayne Promo-1Month-NX-Dr Swann.jpg|Luther Swann Promo-1Month-NX-Michael Fayne.jpg|Michael Fayne Promo-1Month-NX-Danica Dubov.jpg|Danika Dubov Promo-1Month-NX-Dr Swann-2.jpg|Luther Swann Promo-Interview-Luther Swann.jpg|Luther Swann Promo-Greg Bryk-Bobby.jpg|Bobby |-|Events= ;Barnes & Noble Meeting at November 18, 2019 Meet Jonathan Maberry in conversation with Ian Somerhalder & Adrian Holmes; Nov 18, 2019 2019-11-18-QA-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Mabbery.jpg 2019-11-18-QA-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Mabbery-02.jpg 2019-11-18-QA-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Mabbery-03.jpg 2019-11-18-QA-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder.jpg 2019-11-18-QA-Ian Somerhalder-01.jpg 2019-11-18-QA-Ian Somerhalder-02.jpg 2019-11-18-QA-Ian Somerhalder-03.jpg 2019-11-18-QA-Ian Somerhalder-04.jpg 2019-11-18-Signing-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-Jonathan Mabbery.jpg 2019-11-18-Signing-Adrian Holmes.jpg 2019-11-18-Signing-Adrian Holmes-02.jpg 2019-11-18-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Mabbery-Adrian Holmes.jpg 2019-11-18-James Gibb-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-Jonathan Mabbery.jpg 2019-11-18-Barnes-Noble-Meeting-Poster.jpg 2019-11-18-Barnes-Noble-Meeting-Banner.jpg 2019-11-18-Meeting-Poster.jpg ;Interview at November 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Ian Somerhalder-Cinematologia USA.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Ian Somerhalder-Rachel Kasuch.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Rachel Kasuch Interview Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-28-Ian Somerhalder-Berta F del Castillo-1.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Berta F del Castillo Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-28-Ian Somerhalder-Berta F del Castillo-2.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Berta F del Castillo Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-2-Ian Somethalder-LadyJenevia.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, by 香川紫織 Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-27-Tan Somerhalder-Craig Tubiolo-selfie.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Craig Tubiolo Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Ian Somerhalder-Clara Ramazzotti-selfie.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Clara Ramazzotti Interview Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Ian Somerhalder-Danielly Cristine-selfie.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Danielly Cristine Interview Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Ian Somerhalder-Art Shrian Tiwari-selfie.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Art Shrian Tiwari Interview Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Ian Somerhalder-Kay-B-selfie.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kay-B Interview Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Mandy Carr-Ian Somerhalder-selfie.jpg|Mandy Carr, Ian Somerhalder Interview Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Ian Somerhalder-Annika Andersson-selfie.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Annika Andersson Interview Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Ian Somerhalder-Kevin Jan-selfie.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kevin Jan Interview Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Kelsie Gibson-Ian Somerhalder.jpg|Kelsie Gibson, Ian Somerhalder Interview Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Ian Somerhalder-Emily Longeretta-selfie.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Emily Longeretta Interview Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Ian Somerhalder-Meiling Jin.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Meiling Jin Interview Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Ian Somerhalder-Meiling Jin-selfie.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Meiling Jin Interview Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Meiling Jin.jpg|VWars Interview by Meiling Jin Nov 13, 2019 ;UK TV & Satellite Magazine 30 November 2019 TV & SATELLITE November 2019: IAN SOMERHALDER Robert Carlyle ELEANOR TOMLINSON; Nov 26, 2019 2019-11-26-TV Satellite Magazine.jpg 2019-11-29-TV Satellite Magazine.jpg ;Wrap party at October 19, 2018 2018-10-20-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-cnielsen75-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-21-Stefanie Terzo-Natalie Nelson-Sydney Meyer-Jacky Lai-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Instageam.jpg|Stefanie Terzo, Natalie Nelson, Sydney Meyer, Jacky Lai, Kimberly-Sue Murray "Shadowhunters reunion at our VWars wrap party. Love these girls!!!!" Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-20-Cap-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Cap-Jaye Falcioni-Instagram.jpg|by Jaye Falcioni Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Cakes-Jaye Falcioni-Instagram.jpg|by Jaye Falcioni Dvas Custom Cake Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-20-Cake-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Dvas Custom Cake Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-cupcake-rottenpanda25-Instagram.jpg|Dvas Custom Cake Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-rottenpanda25-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-cnielsen75-Oriana Nielsen-cnielsen75-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Oriana Nielsen-Adrian Holmes-cnielsen75-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-Oriana Nielsen-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-Oriana Nielsen-cnielsen75-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Adrian Holmes-Oriana Nielsen-cnielsen75-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-20-Oriana Nielsen-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Adrian Holmes-Oriana Nielsen-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Stefanie Terzo-Instagram.jpg|Stefanie Terzo "Decked out!!" Oct 19, 2018 2018-11-27-Adrian Holmes-Stefanie Terzo-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Stefanie Terzo Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder (Luther Swann)-Oriana Nielsen-cnielsen75-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder (Luther Swann)-Oriana Nielsen-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-20-Ian Somerhalder-Oriana Nielsen-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder (Luther Swann)-Oriana Nielsen-cnielsen75-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-Dvas Custom Cakes-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder at Dvas Custom Cakes Oct 19, 2018 |-|Behind the Scene= 2019-11-29-Bo Martin.jpg|Bo Martyn Nov 29, 2019 2019-11-28-Ian Somerhalder.jpg|by Ian Somerhalder Nov 28, 2019 2019-11-27-Laura Vandervoort.jpg|Laura Vandervoort Nov 27, 2019 2019-11-22-Kandyse McClure.jpg|Kandyse McClure 2019-11-20-Sarah Abbott-Kyle Breitkopf.jpg|Sarah Abbott, Kyle Breitkopf 2019-10-22-Jessica Petelle-Brad Turner.jpg|Jessica Petelle, Brad Turner "As post production winds down on it’s time to head back to the sunshine... and so much ahead! Stay tuned!" Oct 22, 2019 2019-09-23-Brad Turner-Jessica Petelle.jpg|Brad Turner, Jessica Petelle "Back in Toronto riding the streetcar... it’s post production time!" Sep 23, 2019 2019-08-28-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Maberry.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Jonathan Maberry "Had a fun, informative, hilarious, and occasionally silly afternoon with Ian Somerhalder, filming interviews for our upcoming Netflix show, V-WARS." August 28, 2019 2019-08-27-Kyle Breitkopf.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "More ADR for #VWars. This show is looking SUPER sweet guys!! I can’t wait!!! ����‍♂️" August 27, 2019 2019-08-18-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder-James Gibb.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Ian Somerhalder, James Gibb "Vwars Season 1, on set with Ian Somerhalder and Adrian Holmes." August 18, 2019 2019-08-05-James Gibb-Ian Somerhalder.jpg|James Gibb, Ian Somerhalder "On route back to Canada... round 3 of filming Vwars!" August 5, 2019 2019-07-11-Ian Somerhalder-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kyle Breitkopf "#vwars coming this year ...... #iansomerhalder #directorhat Ian was a great director. I hope he gets to wear that hat more often. ��" July 11, 2019 2019-07-05-Kyle Breitkopf-Twitter.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "I did ADR for #VWars this week. The show looks AMAZING! I can’t wait for everyone to see it! ����‍♂️ The cast is “killer” too!" July 5, 2019 2019-06-02-Ken Woychesko-Brad Loree-Hamilton Film Studios-Instagram.jpg|Ken Woychesko and Brad Loree at Hamilton Film Studios 2019-04-27-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-Sydney Meyer-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Sydney Meyer, Adrian Holmes "#VWars reshoots means extra days working with these gems. Every day on set with these guys is like a master class. So immensely grateful for this project and the for the kindness and wisdom these two have shared with me ����" April 27, 2019 2019-03-16-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Maberry-Instagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Ian Somerhalder "Wonderful to see my friend, Ian Somerhalder, at Emerald City Comic Con. #eccc #iansomerhalder He's busy in post-production on season one of V-Wars #vwars " Mar 16, 2019 2018-10-22-WHEELS UP-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 22, 2018 2018-10-22-Work-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2018-10-21-John Gallagher-Instagram.jpg|John Gallagher "Wrapped #Day71 #Netflix #Sleep" Oct 21, 2018 2018-10-20-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder "We are wrapped! #VWars! Thank you Johnathan Mayberry for writing this thing! Thank you Canada!!!!" Oct 20, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder "That’s a wrap on #VWars! " Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-23-Craig Wright-John Gallagher-Instagram.jpg|John Gallagher, Craig Wright Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-Jacky Lai-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Jacky Lai Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Adrian Holmes-Brad Turner-Jacky Lai-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Jacky Lai, Brad Turner Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Brad Turner-Jacky Lai-Instagram.jpg|Jacky Lai, Brad Turner Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-20-Out-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-IG Stories.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-3-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-2-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-1-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Brad Turner-Sydney Meyer-Twitter.jpg|Brad Turner, Sydney Meyer "And that's a wrap for me on season one of what has been an absolutely life changing experience. Thank you #VWars. It's been an honor. ❤️��" Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Jessica Petelle-Brad Turner.jpg|Jessica Petelle, Brad Turner "Driving to set on our last day of VWARS. This has been an incredible experience. I feel so privileged to work with such an amazing hardworking team including my favorite director! ��" Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-18-Bo Martin-Twitter.jpg|Bo Martyn "Cultivate work/life balance they say... ��." Oct 18, 2018 2018-10-18-Ian Somerhalder-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kyle Breitkopf "Gonna miss these guys so much ���� I’m sure we will all be together again soon. ����" Oct 18, 2018 2018-10-18-Adrian Holmes-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Kyle Breitkopf "Gonna miss these guys so much ���� I’m sure we will all be together again soon. ����" Oct 18, 2018 2018-10-18-Laura Vandervoort-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf, Laura Vandervoort "Gonna miss these guys so much ���� I’m sure we will all be together again soon. ����" Oct 18, 2018 2019-11-20-Ian Somerhalder-Sarah Abbott-01.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Sarah Abbott 2019-11-20-Ian Somerhalder-Sarah Abbott-02.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Sarah Abbott 2018-10-18-4-Ian Somerhalder-geezuslouis-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 18, 2018 2018-10-18-3-Ian Somerhalder-geezuslouis-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 18, 2018 2018-10-18-2-Ian Somerhalder-geezuslouis-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 18, 2018 2018-10-18-1-Ian Somerhalder-geezuslouis-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 18, 2018 2018-10-20-Set-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|by Adrian Holmes 2018-10-20-Brad Turner-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Brad Turner by Adrian Holmes 2018-10-16-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|by Kyle Breitkopf "I love working nights!" Oct 16, 2018 2019-03-19-Dempsey Bryk-Sydney Meyer.jpg|Sydney Meyer, Dempsey Bryk Oct 16, 2018 2018-10-16-Ian Somerhalder-Sydney Meyer-Twitter.jpg|Sydney Meyer, Ian Somerhalder "Can now finally officially say I've been filming a series regular role on @VWarsTV for #Netflix alongside @iansomerhalder @adrianholmes and @KSueMurray and it's been an absolute dream come true. �� Can't wait for you to meet Ava. " Oct 16, 2018 2018-10-15-Bo Martin-Twitter.jpg|Bo Martyn "Hi! I've been quietly working away on something ..and can finally share that I've joined the amazing cast on @vwarsofficial as Elysse �� Very grateful to be part of this team ---Can't wait for you to watch in spring of 2019 !" Oct 15, 2018 2018-10-15-Adrian Holmes-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Sydney Meyer-Instagram.jpg|Sydney Meyer, Adrian Holmes, Kimberly-Sue Murray "I can now finally officially announce that for the past few months I've been filming my first series regular role as Ava O'Malley on @vwarsnetflix . This role has been nothing short of a dream come true. I've learned so much getting to explore this character and work along side @adrianholmes @iansomerhalder @ksuemurray @hijackylai @bradturnerdirector @tjscottpictures @jessicatography @jonathanmaberry and so many other amazing artists. Unbelievably grateful and so excited for everyone to see it! ��❤️" Oct 16, 2018 2018-10-15-1-Sydney Meyer-Adrian Holmes-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Instagram.jpg|Sydney Meyer, Adrian Holmes, Kimberly-Sue Murray "The #Faynetastic trio. I’ll miss you fuckers." Oct 15, 2018 2018-10-15-2-Sydney Meyer-Adrian Holmes-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Instagram.jpg|Sydney Meyer, Adrian Holmes, Kimberly-Sue Murray "The #Faynetastic trio. I’ll miss you fuckers." Oct 15, 2018 2018-10-15-3-Sydney Meyer-Adrian Holmes-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Instagram.jpg|Sydney Meyer, Adrian Holmes, Kimberly-Sue Murray "The #Faynetastic trio. I’ll miss you fuckers." Oct 15, 2018 2018-10-20-Sydney Meyer-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Sydney Meyer, Adrian Holmes, Kimberly-Sue Murray Oct 15, 2018 2018-10-15-Brad Turrneer-Adrian Holmes-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Instagram.jpg|Brad Turner, Kimberly-Sue Murray, Adrian Holmes "And that’s a wrap for me on V-Wars. I’m so incredible stoked for everyone to see what we’ve been working on. Thanks for the snap @sydneymeyer48!!! With the Boss, our amazing director, @bradturnerdirector and our leading man @adrianholmes !!!"" Oct 15, 2018 2019-03-31-Adrian Holmes-Laura Vandervoort.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Laura Vandervoort Oct 12, 2018 2018-10-13-1-Adrian Holmes-Laura Vandervoort-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Laura Vandervoort "Reunited and it feels so good! �� Haven’t worked with this handsome fella since 2009 with @jeffkingtv ! @adrianholmes it’s a pleasure as always!!! Xo ☺️ (we were caught taking our selfie btw... swipe right)" Oct 12, 2018 2018-10-13-2-Adrian Holmes-Laura Vandervoort-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Laura Vandervoort "Reunited and it feels so good! �� Haven’t worked with this handsome fella since 2009 with @jeffkingtv ! @adrianholmes it’s a pleasure as always!!! Xo ☺️ (we were caught taking our selfie btw... swipe right)" Oct 12, 2018 2018-10-12-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "Getting ready to shoot on VWars. I can’t wait for everyone to see what we have been doing! ����‍♂️" Oct 12, 2018 2018-10-12-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-IG Stories.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Ian Somerhalder "That's a wrap with director @iansomerhalder" Oct 11, 2018 2018-10-12-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Ian Somerhalder "That's a wrap with director @iansomerhalder... Well done pal. Cannot wait to see this ep! ������������ Now to direct is one thing folks, but to direct yourself and others while being the lead well... That's some super powers shit! Lol! Most impressive. Having worked with this dude over the past few months has been nothing short of inspiring. His passion, focus, dedication and love for the craft and life itself, is infectious and a pure delight to witness and be around. I'm a blessed man and so proud to be on this journey with such an incredible group of people from top to bottom. ����❤️ Stay tuned for V-Wars, Spring 2019 on @netflix. It's gonna be one Badass ride! ��������" Oct 11, 2018 2018-10-12-Ian Somerhalder-Laura Vandervoort-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Laura Vandervoort "With my kick ass director and our lead actor @iansomerhalder during a late night shoot. His passion for his craft as an actor and director are inspiring!" Oct 10, 2018 2018-10-11-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Instagram.jpg|Kimberly-Sue Murray "Last couple days on V-Wars. What a ride! Feeling blessed ����" Oct 10, 2018 2018-10-11-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Oct 11, 2018 2018-10-11-Bo Martyn-Instagram.jpg|Bo Martyn "Heard someone once say that shadow owed its birth to light..I'd like to think that they're even." Oct 11, 2018 2018-10-10-Laura Vandervoort-IG Stories.jpg|by Laura Vandervoort Oct 10, 2018 2018-10-10-Jacky Lai-IG Stories.jpg|by Jacky Lai Oct 10, 2018 2018-10-20-Set-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2019-03-02-01-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2019-03-02-02-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2019-03-02-03-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2019-03-02-04-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2018-10-03-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Oct 3, 2018 2018-10-02-Stefanie Terzo-Instagram.jpg|by Stefanie Terzo Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-02-4-Adrian Holmes-IG Stories.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-02-3-Adrian Holmes-IG Stories.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-02-2-Adrian Holmes-IG Stories.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-02-1-Adrian Holmes-IG Stories.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-02-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder "Directing #Vwars. My happy place. Even with pouring rain and curve ball after curve ball. It’s amazing... thank you Netflix & IDW Publishing for letting me play" Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-02-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-02-Danny Grady-John Gallagher-Instagram.jpg|Danny Grady by John Gallagher "6am call With Danny an The Gang - #Hamilton #Day59" Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-01-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "06:00 Monday morning. Current mood." Oct 1, 2018 2018-11-09-Sydney Meyer-Instagram.jpg|Sydney Meyer by Stefanie Terzo 2018-09-28-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Sydney Meyer-Adrian Holmes-IG Stories.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Kimberly-Sue Murray, Sydney Meyer Sep 28, 2018 2018-09-28-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Sep 28, 2018 2018-09-27-Laura Vandervoort-IG Stories.jpg|by Laura Vandervoort Sep 27, 2018 2018-09-24-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "Overlooking the city tonight." Sep 24, 2018 2018-09-23-Jonathan Maberry-Twitter.jpg|by Jonathan Maberry Sep 23, 2018 2018-09-23-Jonathan Maberry-Instagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry "They’re filming of . I’ve been reading the scripts and watching the dailies. Very happy that they’re doing a brilliant job with it. And surreal to see characters I’ve created come to life. This is going to be amazing." Sep 23, 2018 2018-09-22-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Sep 22, 2018 2018-09-21-John Gallagher-Instagram.jpg|by John Gallagher "Shooting in The Hammer ��- #FeelslikeDetroit #Industrial #ConcreteJungle #LongShadows -22 days left" Sep 21, 2018 2018-09-20-Stefanie Terzo-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|Stefanie Terzo by Ashley Nay Sep 20, 2018 2018-09-20-Laura Vandervoort-Instagram.jpg|Laura Vandervoort Sep 20, 2018 2018-09-20-Bo Martyn-Instagram.jpg|Bo Martyn "Can't wait to share what I'm working on but for now ...let's call it 'actress eating cucumbers in a housecoat'" Sep 20, 2018 2018-09-19-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Sep 19, 2018 2018-09-18-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf, Sat Sidhu Sep 18, 2018 2018-09-16-Kyle Breitkopf-Leslie Kavanagh-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf, Leslie Kavanagh Sep 18, 2018 2018-09-07-John Gallagher-Instagram.jpg|by John Gallagher "The Boys made me my own personal Apple �� Boxes �� 2 ... ����- #Artists #Vwars #Hamilton" Sep 7, 2018 2018-09-03-John Gallagher-Instagram.jpg|by John Gallagher "The Boys made me new gel boxes ��... 1 holds 35 rolls the other holds 25 rolls - Personalized also with my mug on the front so they don’t get lost - #Thankyou #Blessed #Banksy #VWars #Sudbury #Hamilton #Toronto" Sep 3, 2018 2018-08-31-Kimberly-Sue Murray-IG Story.jpg|Kimberly-Sue Murray Aug 31, 2018 2018-08-31-Trish Rainone-Instagram.jpg|Trish Rainone "My favourite café read" Aug 31, 2018 2018-08-31-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 31, 2018 2018-08-28-Jonathan Koensgen-Instagram.jpg|Jonathan Koensgen, Greg Bryk Aug 28, 2018 2018-08-27-Elena Khan-Instagram.jpg|Elena Khan "All ready for another club scene on set. I, I'll do anything I could for ya Boy you're my only I, I'm gonna flip these beats on ya You don't even know me" Aug 27, 2018 2018-08-25-Juan Carlos Velis-Instagram.jpg|by Juan Carlos Velis "hitting some northern ontario marks... lovely set, cast and crew!" Aug 25, 2018 2018-08-24-Kyle Breitkopf-Juan Carlos Velis-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf, Juan Carlos Velis "Kyle Breitkopf is one of the coolest scene partners I’ve had in a while..." Aug 24, 2018 2018-08-24-Juan Carlos Velis-Instagram.jpg|by Juan Carlos Velis "welcome to the north..." Aug 24, 2018 2018-08-24-Benz Antoine-Instagram.jpg|Benz Antoine Aug 24, 2018 2018-08-23-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "When you can’t wait to get into wardrobe and start shooting! " Aug 23, 2018 2018-08-22-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "Busted! Eating all the cheese puffs..." Aug 22, 2018 2018-08-22-Greg Bryk-Instagram.jpg|Greg Bryk "In my feelings." Aug 22, 2018 2018-08-21-Brad Turner-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Brad Turner, Kyle Breitkopf "With the amazing @bradturnerdirector. He’s super awesome!" Aug 21, 2018 2018-08-21-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-IG Story.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 21, 2018 2018-10-22-Brad Turner-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Brad Turner 2018-08-21-Greg Bryk-Instagram.jpg|Greg Bryk "In my darkness." Aug 21, 2018 2018-08-21-Gordon Harper-Instagram.jpg|Gordon Harper "What?! It’s called work. Jeez." Aug 21, 2018 2018-08-20-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes "Flying high on @vwarsofficial!" Aug 20, 2018 2018-08-20-Benz Antoine-Instagram-Video.jpg|Benz Antoine Aug 20, 2018 2018-08-20-Benz Antoine-Instagram.jpg|Benz Antoine Aug 20, 2018 2018-08-19-Benz Antoine-Instagram.jpg|by Benz Antoine Aug 19, 2018 2018-08-18-Greg Bryk-Twitter.jpg|Greg Bryk "Trouble" Aug 18 2018 2018-08-16-02-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 16, 2018 2018-08-16-01-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 16, 2018 2018-10-22-Luther Swann-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2018-08-15-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 15, 2018 2018-08-15-2-Greg Bryk-Instagram.jpg|Greg Bryk "My work is play." Aug 15 2018 2018-08-15-1-Greg Bryk-Instagram.jpg|Greg Bryk "Motorcycle lessons." Aug 15 2018 2018-08-13-TJ Scott-Instagram.jpg|by T.J. Scott "Last day of filming on #V-Wars - it’s been a bloody blast!" Aug 13, 2018 2018-08-13-Stefanie Terzo-Instagram.jpg|Stefanie Terzo Aug 13, 2018 2018-08-13-Laura Vandervoort-Instagram.jpg|by Laura Vandervoort "She felt like something was missing.... but what?" Aug 13, 2018 2018-08-13-1-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Aug 13, 2018 2018-08-13-2-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Aug 13, 2018 2018-08-13-3-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Aug 13, 2018 2018-08-11-Pat Fletcher-Instagram.jpg|Aug 11, 2018 2018-08-11-Ian Somerhalder-Pat Fletcher-Instagram-Video-01.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 11, 2018 2018-08-11-Ian Somerhalder-Pat Fletcher-Instagram-Video-02.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 11, 2018 2018-08-11-Ian Somerhalder-Pat Fletcher-Instagram-Video-03.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 11, 2018 2018-08-09-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|Ashley Nay Aug 8, 2018 2018-08-08-Jacky Lai-Instagram.jpg|by Jacky Lai Aug 8, 2018 2018-08-05-Kyle Breitkopf-Jonathan Maberry-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 5, 2018 2018-08-04-Wrapped 4th week-01-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 4th week" Aug 4, 2018 2018-08-04-Wrapped 4th week-02-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 4th week" Aug 4, 2018 2018-08-04-Wrapped 4th week-03-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 4th week" Aug 4, 2018 2018-08-04-Wrapped 4th week-04-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 4th week" Aug 4, 2018 2018-08-03-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 3, 2018 2018-08-02-Adrian Holmes-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Kyle Breitkopf Aug 2, 2018 2019-03-08-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Aug 2, 2018 2018-08-02-Stefanie Terzo-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|Stefanie Terzo by Ashley Nay Aug 2, 2018 2018-10-26-Sydney Meyer-Twitter.jpg|Sydney Meyer 2018-08-01-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-drlutherswannofficial-IG Story.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-05-Adrian Holmes-IG Story.jpg|Adrian Holmes Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-04-Adrian Holmes-IG Story.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-03-Adrian Holmes-IG Story.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-02-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-IG Story.png|Ian Somerhalder Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-01-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-IG Story.png|Ian Somerhalder Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-Michelle Rivers-Instagram.jpg|by Michelle Rivers Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-Kandyse McClure.jpg|Kandyse McClure Jul 28, 2018 2018-07-31-1-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Jul 31, 2018 2018-07-31-2-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Jul 31, 2018 2018-07-31-Jaye Falcioni-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|Jaye Falcioni by Ashley Nay Jul 31, 2018 2018-07-31-vwarsofficial-IG Story.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Jul 31, 2018 2018-07-30-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-vwarsofficial-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Jul 30, 2018 2018-07-30-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Jul 30, 2018 2018-07-28-Emmanuel Kabongo-Kandyse McClure.jpg|Emmanuel Kabongo, Kandyse McClure Aug 1, 2018 2018-07-27-Wrapped 3rd week-01-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 3rd week" Jul 27, 2018 2018-07-27-Wrapped 3rd week-02-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 3rd week" Jul 27, 2018 2018-07-27-Wrapped 3rd week-03-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 3rd week" Jul 27, 2018 2018-07-27-Wrapped 3rd week-04-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 3rd week" Jul 27, 2018 2018-07-24-Ian Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 24, 2018 2018-07-21-1-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Jul 21, 2018 2018-07-21-2-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 21, 2018 2018-07-21-3-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Jul 21, 2018 2018-07-21-4-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Jul 21, 2018 2018-07-21-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Jul 21, 2018 2018-07-20-Wrapped 2nd week-01-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 2nd week" Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Wrapped 2nd week-02-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 2nd week" Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Wrapped 2nd week-03-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 2nd week" Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Wrapped 2nd week-04-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 2nd week" Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Ian Somerhalder-nikkireed-IG story.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-18-Ian Somerhalder-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kyle Breitkopf Jul 18, 2018 2018-07-18-Jonathanm Maberry-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Kyle Breitkopf Jul 18, 2018 2018-07-18-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Jul 18, 2018 2018-07-17-vwarsofficial-Instagram.jpg|Crew Jul 17, 2018 2018-07-14-Adrian Holmes.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 14, 2018 2018-07-14-John Gallagher-Instagram.jpg|John Gallagher "Fro Fro flew in lastnight just to see me in Sudbury Ont for 48 hrs Shooting Series �� #VWARS" Jul 14, 2018 2018-07-13-Wrapped 1st week-01-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 1st week" Jul 13, 2018 2018-07-13-Wrapped 1st week-02-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 1st week" Jul 13, 2018 2018-07-13-Wrapped 1st week-03-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 1st week" Jul 13, 2018 2018-07-11-Ian Somerhalder-drlutherswannofficial-IG Stories.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 10, 2018 2018-07-10-vwarsofficial-IG Stories.jpg|Jul 10, 2018 2018-07-08-Jonathan Maberry-Instagram.jpg|by Jonathan Maberry Jul 8, 2018 2018-07-06-Sudbury Ontario-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Sudbury Friday Night..."''Jul 6, 2018 2018-07-06-Brad Turner-Jonathan Maberry-Twitter.jpg|Brad Turner, Jonathan Maberry Jul 6, 2018 2018-07-06-Craig Lalande-Danny Grady-John Gallagher-Instagram.jpg|Craig Lalande, Danny Grady by John Gallagher ''"Danny Grady and company, live from Sudbury, Ontario. #filmlife #vwars #bigtime Craig Lalande" Jul 6, 2018 2018-11-14-Ian Somerhalder-Stefanie Terzo-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Stefanie Terzo 2018-10-22-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2018-12-30-Sydney Meyer-Twitter.jpg|Sydney Meyer 2018-11-15-Sydney Meyer-Twitter.jpg|Sydney Meyer 2018-07-05-Adrian-Holmes-Instagram-2.png|Adrian Holmes Jul 5, 2018 2018-07-05-Adrian-Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 5, 2018 2018-07-05-Script-Adrian-Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 5, 2018 2018-07-04-Adrian Holmes-Instagrm Stories.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 4, 2018 2019-11-17-Laura Vandervoort-Bo Martin.jpg|Laura Vandervoort, Bo Martyn 2019-01-04-Laura Vandervoort-Bo Martin-Instagram.jpg|Laura Vandervoort, Bo Martyn 2018-11-07-Bo Martin-Twitter.jpg|Bo Martyn 2018-07-04-Michael James Regan-Instagram.jpg|by Michael James Regan "Excited to be up north #shooting a new TV Series. I’m very fortunate to be working with such an awesome cast & crew!" Jul 4, 2018 2019-11-20-Brad Turner.jpg|by Brad Turner|by Brad Turner Jul 4, 2018 2018-06-26-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder-David Ozer-Twitter.jpg|Adrian Holmes, David Ozer, Ian Somerhalder Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Jacky Lai-Jonathan Maberry-Instaagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Jacky Lai Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Peter Outerbridge-Jonathan Maberry-Instaagram.jpg|Peter Outerbridge, Jonathan Maberry Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Adrian Holmes-Jonathan Maberry-Instaagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Adrian Holmes Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Maberry-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Jonathan Maberry Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Jacky Lai-Instagram Stories-01.jpg|Jacky Lai, First reading Jun 26, 2018 "...and so it begins" 2018-06-26-Jacky Lai-Instagram Stories-02.jpg|Jacky Lai, Kyle Breitkopf, First reading Jun 26, 2018 "...and so it begins" 2018-06-26-Jonathan Maberry-Ian Somerhalder-Jacky Lai-Instagram Stories-03.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Ian Somerhalder, First reading Jun 26, 2018 "...and so it begins" 2018-06-26-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jun 26, 2018 2019-11-19-Adrian Holmes.jpg|by Adrian Holmes 2018-10-22-Bodhi-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg| 2018-06-22-John Gallagher-Instagram.jpg|by John Gallagher "#Vwars #Northern #Netflixseries" Jun 22, 2018 2018-06-17-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner"Awesome Ice caves.. #vwars #netflix" Jun 16, 2018 2018-06-16-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner"1st survey for #Vwars #netflix " Jun 16, 2018 Videos |-|Promotional= |-|Events= ;Interview November 13, 2019. Published December 2, 2019 Ian Somerhalder Compares The Vampire Diaries and Netflix's V Wars|TV Guide Ian Somerhalder Talks New Show 'V Wars'|Us Weekly Ian Somerhalder on V WARS NOIAFT Exclusive Interview|NOIAFT Ian Somerhalder Talks Differences Between 'The Vampire Diaries' And ‘V Wars’ EXTENDED|ET Canada Ian Somerhalder V-Wars|Whedonopolis Videos Ian Somerhalder on New Netflix Show "V Wars" (INTERVIEW)|LadyJenevia Ian Somerhalder Talks V Wars|Karen Benardello Interview with Ian Somerhalder about V-Wars, Nov 13, 2019 ;Barnes & Noble Meeting November 18, 2019 Barnes & Noble Entrance, Nov 18, 2019 Barnes & Noble Presentation, Nov 18, 2019 Barnes & Noble QA, Ian Somerhalder, Nov 18, 2019 Barnes & Noble Adrian Holmes Signing, Nov 18, 2019 V Wars The Graphic Novel Collection |-|Behind the Scene= References External links *IMDb *Twitter *Instagram *Wikipedia *Netflix *IDW Entertaiment *High Park Entertainment *V-Wars at Netflix Wiki. *Links *Official V Wars merchandise from IDW! See also Category:TV Series Category:Season 1